Bowser's Castle
Bowser's Castle is a course in Mario Kart Wii. It is a course that belongs to Bowser. Bowser's Castle is filled with hazards. There are Thwomps that drop constantly. Getting crushed by a Thwomp will flatten you. There are lava areas, that if you fall into them, you must be rescued by Lakitu. A giant Bowser statue shoots giant fireballs. Near the end of the race is an area with lava geysers. They shoot lava out continously, that slows down any player who comes in contact with them. There is also a wavy road near the beginning of the race. Rainbow Road also has a wavy road, but the one in Bowser's Castle moves different from the one in Rainbow Road. This road waves up and down, from one side of the road to the other. Bowser laughs if you are hit with an item, or spin out by one of his dangerous hazards. The race starts on a straight road going downhill and uphill. There are Boost Pads on it. You can perform a trick to gain speed. After the ramp is the entrance to the castle. Here you will here Bowser's evil laugh. After the entrance is a wavy road as said above. There are pillars and Item Boxes here too. It is possible to do tricks on the wavy road, since it goes up and down, you will be sent in the air. After the wavy road is a 90 degree turn left then a turn right. After the turn, is a road that leads straight to the lava, unless the player turns right again to avoid the lava at the left. In this area you must avoid the Thwomps crashing the ground constantly. After that is a turn left and a ramp with a Boost Pad on it. The road here leads to a room full of lava with a large, straight path over the lava. In this room, the road is very straight. However, there is the giant Bowser statue that shoots fireballs. It waits for the fireball to explode before firing another. He fires a fireball near an explosion mark. The explosion marks show where the ball will explode. After the explosion mark is a mud-covered area. The player must use the half-pipes on your left and right to avoid the mud, because the mud will slow down the player. After that area is another mud-covered area, but there is a ramp near the beginning of the mud area in the center. Take the ramp with ease, because the fireballs also go over the ramp. You can take the half-pipes again, which is safer, but slower. The paths split in two, left and right, in this part, but both are the same, just mirrored. Both paths lead to three spinning Firebars. Coming in contact with a Firebar will spin you out. After the Firebars is a ramp with a Boost Pad on it. You can use it to speed up and perform a trick. The path merges again at this part. After the ramp is a short straight road that leads to a large curve left. The player can see at the tighter area of the curve has lava geysers coming out of the road. The player can take the path when no lava geysers are present. If you turn too hard near the extreme right, you will fall into the lava, thus being rescued by Lakitu, which wastes time. After this area the road is still curving and some more Thwomps are here. After the large curve upwards there are three Thwomps hovering over the path. The left and right fall at the same time while the center one is hovering. After the three Thwomps is a humongous Firebar that the player must avoid, while using the ramp with a Boost Pad. If the acceleration of the Kart or Bike is too low, you will fall into the lava. After that area is the exit of the castle and a turn left. Here are even more lava geysers erupting (come in contact with them and you flip). There is a small hill around them. You can perform a trick on it. The lava geysers can mess up the player while he/she is performing the trick, causing him/her to flip. After this area is the finish line. Phew! You are ready for your second lap. What a long and dangerous course! Take ease with this course. One day you will be able to get through it without a problem. Bowser's Castle also appeared in previous Mario Kart games, but this one belongs to Mario Kart Wii. Category:Mario Kart Wii courses